Oliver Carnarvon (LayShad)
Oliver Carnarvon Initial Character Build = Background = Anywho, he is a British-born Caucasian Englishman whose family descended from a long line of Egyptologists. He can trace his lineage back to Lord Carnarvon (the sponsor of Howard Carter and a co-discoverer of King Tut's tomb). His magical ability is rooted in the mystical knowledge he has of Ancient Egypt, including an intact ecumenical copy of the Book of the Dead as his grimoire. He uses Crossbows (dual-wielded Light Crossbows or a heavy crossbow for general combat), with Alchemy shots used on occasion. He primarily hunts paracritters, but also bears prejudice against Vampires. This is a personal battle for him, as he believe his uncle is a member of the Ordo Maximus (the Secret Vampire Conspiracy Cabal, see Threats) and that his uncle is responsible for both the destruction of his family home (Highclere Castle) and the death of his parents. He was rescued from destruction by the curator of Egyptian artifacts at Highclere castle, who also happened to be a practitioner of the Egyptian tradition of magic. Sensing the talent in the young Oliver, the curator trained the young man in harnessing his magical gifts and became Oliver's mentor. He follows the Wolf mentor spirit, which in Egyptian would be the god Wepwawet. Wepwawet is a war deity who was often seen as the "Scout", which matches well to the intended role of tracker and astral surveillance. Wepwawet is often mistaken for Anubis, and thus he has earned an unlikely street name, the Anubite. He has stopped trying to correct people on this point a long time ago. Also, the Wepwawetite sounds stupid. = Positive/Negative Qualities = *Mentor Spirit - Wolf (Wepwawet, who is commonly mistaken for Anubis), +2 Tracking dice, +2 Dice for Combat Spells/Preps *Focused Concentration 2 - Not only can he sustain up to a Force 2 spell, he has enough tenacity to sit still and run surveillance on a place for long periods of time. *Ambidexterity - For dual wielding Light Crossbows. *Spirit Bane - Fire spirits. His house, his family, and all his possessions were destroyed by fire spirits. He bears particular animosity against Fire spirits, which also explains his lack of enthusiasm for Conjuring in general. *Prejudiced - Vampires, Outspoken level - He believes his parents were killed by his uncle, believed to be a vampiric member of Ordo Maximus. *Weak Immune System - The curse of the mummies! Also, he's rail-thin and agile, rather than beefcake. = Attributes = *Body 3 *Agility 5 *Reaction 5 (8) *Strength 1 *Willpower 5 *Logic 2 *Intuition 6 *Charisma 1 *Edge 4 *Magic 6 = Skills = Active Skills *Sorcery skill group 6 ** Spellcasting 6 ** Ritual Spellcasting 6 ** Counterspelling 6 *Influence skill group 4 ** Etiquette 4 ** Leadership 4 ** Negotiation 4 *Con 1 *Impersonation 1 *Intimidation 1 *Alchemy 6 *Arcana 2 *Artificing 1 *Summoning 2 *Binding 1 *Unarmed 6 ** Egyptian Martial Arts (Treat as Boxing Classic Style) 8 ** Opposing Force (Block) *Archery 6 **Crossbow specialization 8 * Kyujutsu Martial Art ** Close Quarter Firearms (Archery) *Tracking 6 *Assensing 6 *Perception 4 *Navigation 1 *Sneaking 4 *Gymnastics 2 *Palming 1 *Artisan 2 **Cooking specialization 4 *Electronics 1 ** Computer 1 ** Software 1 ** Hardware 1 *Armorer 1 Knowledge Skills *Parazoology 4 *Magic Theory 3 *Egyptology 3 *Conspiracy Theories 1 ** Ordo Maximus specialization 3 *Japanese Politics 1 *Japanese Celebrities 1 *Whitewater Rafting 1 *Japanese Law 1 Languages *Language: British English (N) *Language: Ancient Egyptian 3 *Language: Japanese 2 = Magic = * Mystic Adept (6 Power Points, 6 Magic) * Initiate Grade 1 - Metamagic Quickening Spells * Analyze Device * Clout * Decrease Logic * Detect Individual (Extended) * Heal * Increase Agility * Increase Charisma * Increase Intuition * Increase Logic * Increase Willpower * Levitate * Punch Alchemy Preparations * Ball Lightning Adept Powers * Improved Reflexes 3 (3.5) * Adrenaline Boost 2 (0.5) * Combat Sense 1 (0.5) * Astral Perception (1.0) * Sustenance (0.25) * Improved Sense: Vision Magnification (0.25) = Gear = *Low Lifestyle *Armor Jacket ** Fire Resistance 6 ** Non-conductivity 6 *Forearm Guards ** Shockweave *Helmet (in the shape of a Wolf head, Egyptian-style) ** Rating 2 Ultrasound sensor ** Rating 2 Olfactory Scanner * Mortimer of London Ensemble (10,700 nuyen) ** Berwick Suit *** Rating 5 Chemical Protection (1250 nuyen) ** Argentum Coat (13 Armor when stacked) *** Rating 6 Fire Protection (1500 nuyen) *** Rating 6 Nonconductivity (1500 nuyen) *** Shock Frills (250 nuyen) *Heavy Crossbow *Medium Crossbow *4 Light Crossbows *16 bolts *4 Tracker Bolts *4 Injection Bolts ** 4 doses of Narcojet (15S stun, resist with Body+Willpower) * 10 Stick and Shock bolts ** 10 Rating 3 Static Shafts (light Crossbow) *Survival Kit *Goggles Rating 2 (Lowlight, Flare Comp, throwback) *Shitty Rating 1 Commlink *Awesome Rating 7 Commlink *Rope, 100m *Shock Gloves *Flash-pak *Thermal smoke grenade *2 Concealable Holsters *Micro Omni-Directional Mic (Capacity 1, Range 5m) *OXSYS Artificial Gill *Rating 5 Area Jammer Magical Gear *29 Magical Reagents *Force 6 Magical Lodge materials *Quickened Force 6 Increase Intuition spell (4 hits, 1 Karma spent) *Quickened Force 5 Increase Agility spell (5 hits, 1 Karma spent) *Force 1 Health Sustaining Focus *Force 1 Detection Sustaining Focus *Force 6 Power Focus (The "Eye of Ra" necklace, forgery, but a great magical focus) = Contacts = * C1/L2 Talismonger - Toro Fukui: A crazy Japanese man who watches a lot of anime, specifically the vampire-slaying type. He's a Martin De Vries fanboy, but the Anubite is closest that he will probably get to meeting an actual vampire hunter. * C4/L2 Mystic Adept - Junichi Ishikawa - Yakuza contact (from episode 16) * C4/L1 Homeless Person Network (from episode 18) = Karma Log = * Episode 1 - +5 Karma, 5000 nuyen. * Episode 2 (GM) - +4 Karma (9/9), 5000 nuyen. * Episode 1 Summary - +1 Karma (10/10). * Episode 2 Summary - +1 Karma (11/11). * Highclere Castle Burns! journal - +1 Karma (12/12). * Tokyo Shadow Lingo writeup - +1 Karma (13/13). * Initiate Grade 1 - -13 Karma (0/13). * Episode 3 - +7 Karma (7/20), 16500 nuyen. * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (10/20). * Episode 3 Summary - +1 Karma (11/21). * Levitate spell - -5 Karma (6/21). * Increase Intuition spell - -5 Karma (1/21). * Quickened Increase Intuition 6 spell (4 hits) - -1 Karma (0/21). * Episode 4 Summary - +1 Karma (1/22). * Episode 5 Summary - +1 Karma (2/23). * Episode 4 - +9 Karma (11/32), 14000 nuyen. * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (14/35), -6000 nuyen. * Episode 5 - +4 Karma (18/39), 5000 nuyen. * Cash to Karma - +2 Karma (20/41), -4000 nuyen. * Increase Agility spell - -5 Karma (15/41). * Increase Charisma spell - -5 Karma (10/41). * Analyze Device spell - -5 Karma (5/41). * Bonding a Force 1 Health Spell Sustaining Focus - -2 Karma (3/41). * Bonding a Force 1 Detection Spell Sustaining Focus - -2 Karma (1/41). * Quickened Increase Agility 5 spell (5 hits) - -1 Karma (0/41). * Episode 6 - +7 Karma (7/48). * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (10/51), -6000 nuyen. * Episode 7 - +12 Karma (22/63) * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (25/66), -6000 nuyen. * Episode 8 GM Karma - +4 Karma (29/70) * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (32/73), -6000 nuyen. * Episode 6 Summary - +1 Karma (33/74) * Episode 7 Summary - +1 Karma (34/75) * Episode 8 Summary - +1 Karma (35/76) * Artificing 1 - -2 Karma (33/76) * Con 1 - -2 Karma (31/76) * Impersonation 1 - -2 Karma (29/76) * Episode 9 Summary - +1 Karma (30/77) * Episode 9 - +8 Karma (38/85) * Palming 1 - -2 Karma (36/85) * Artisan 1 - -2 Karma (34/85) * Artisan 2 - -4 Karma (30/85) * Artisan (Cooking) - Free (Episode 10) * Episode 10 Summary - +1 Karma (31/86) * Episode 10 - +7 Karma (38/86) * Karma to Cash - -3 Karma (35/86), +6000 nuyen. * Episode 11 GM Karma - +4 Karma (39/90). * Karma to Cash - -3 Karma (36/90), +6000 nuyen. * Bonding Force 6 Power Focus, - -36 (0/90) * Episode 11 Summary - +1 Karma (1/91) * Episode 12 - +9 Karma (10/100) * Episode 12 Summary - +1 (11/101) * Binding 1 - -2 Karma (9/101) * Navigation 1 - -2 Karma (7/101) * Throwing 1 - -2 Karma (5/101) * Intimidation 1 - -2 Karma (3/101) * Japanese Celebrities 1 - -1 Karma (2/101) * Episode 13 - +8 Karma (10/109) * Episode 13 Summary - +1 (11/110) * Episode 14 GM Karma - +4 Karma (15/114) * Episode 14 Summary - +1 (16/115) * Increase Logic spell - -5 (11/115) * Clout spell - -5 (6/115) * Electronics Skill Group - -5 (1/115) * Episode 15 - +5 Karma (6/120) * Episode 15 Summary - +1 Karma (7/121) * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (10/124) * Episode 16 - +8 Karma (18/132) * Episode 16 Summary - +1 Karma (19/133) * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (20/134) * Episode 17 GM Karma - +4 Karma (24/138) * Episode 17 Summary - +1 Karma (25/139) * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (28/139) * Edge 3 - -15 Karma (13/139) * Armorer 1 - -2 Karma (11/139) * Japanese Law - -1 Karma (10/139) * Episode 18 - +6 Karma (16/145) * Episode 18 Summary - +1 Karma (17/146) * Cash to Karma - +3 Karma (20/149) * Edge 4 - -20 (0/149) * Parazoology 4 - 0 (free from Episode 18) * Episode 19 - +7 Karma (7/156) * Episode 19 Summary - +1 (8/157) * Episode 20 GM Karma - +4 Karma (12/161) * Episode 20 Summary - +1 (13/162) * Kyujutsu Martial Art (Close Quarter Firearms Archery)- -7 Karma (6/162) * Increase Willpower spell - -5 (1/162) * Quickened Increase Willpower 6 spell (6 hits) - -1 Karma (0/162) * Episode 21 - +7 Karma * C1/L1 Mortimer of London certified Tailor contact - -2 Karma = Shopping List for the Future = Attributes * Charisma to 2 (from 1): 10 Karma * Strength to 2 (from 1): 10 Karma * Body to 4 (from 3): 20 Karma Skills * Locksmith * Animal Handling * Survival Spells * Increase Willpower: 5 Karma * Combat Sense: 5 Karma * Mind Probe: 5 Karma * Decrease Charisma: 5 Karma Foci * Rating 6 Sustaining Spell Focus (Health): 12 Karma * Weapon Focus (Knucks) Initiation * Masking: 16 Karma * Centering: 19 Karma * Shielding: 22 Karma * Centering (Adept): 25 Karma * Flexible Signature: 28 Karma Gear * DocWagon contract * Higher lifestyle = Journals and Other Things = * Highclere Castle Burns! (LayShad) - A virtual newspaper article on the defining tragedy of Oliver's life.